Things I'd Do For You
by Devil of My Family
Summary: How far would Dean and Sam go to safe each other? If it was a mystery for either of them, they’ll find an answer when they get kidnapped and are forced through hell... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

SUPERNATURAL

**Things I'd do for you**

**Summary: **How far would Dean and Sam go to safe each other? If it was a mystery for either of them, they'll find an answer when they are kidnapped by the Group of Death

**AN: **I hope you'll enjoy it. A lot of torturing, so if you don't like it, stop reading RIGHT NOW! Okay, R&R, thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own them, wish I did, though…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter one**

Dean woke up with a horrible pounding in his head. He groaned as he sat up and took a look of his surroundings. Of all the places he had ever been, this had got to be the nastiest one ever. The room he was in wasn't bigger than a medium size bed room, there were no windows, the walls were made of stone, the door looked like it could only be opened by five men and there nowhere to sit or lie down except the floor.

"How in the hell did I end up in here?" Dean thought. He remembered checking into a motel, going to a bar, playing pool with Sam… Sam!

Dean stood up and started to look around again. His heart started to race when he thought about all the possible things that could happen to his little brother. Had he even been taken or was he looking for Dean right now? And of he had been taken, where in the hell was he!

As in a answer, the door opened up, surprisingly by only one, not even that strong looking man, and Sam was thrown in. He fell on the floor, face down and un-moving. "You should teach your brother some manners. He really doesn't respect his hosts", the man said. He was wearing a mask and a black rope.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asked, furious.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up in no time", the man said, and closed the door. Dean kneeled down next to Sam and rolled him over.

"Sammy? C'mon, little brother, I don't think I can give you true loves first kiss so…could you just wake up? Sam?"

A small moan escaped from Sam's lips and slowly he opened his eyes. "Dean?" Dean sighed in relief.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

"I… Yeah, I'm fine… You?" Sam asked as he sat up.

"Fine", Dean replied as he checked Sam out. "Do you have any idea how long we've been here?"

Sam shrugged. "Uh, I think we were here for about… half an hour before they came to take me. I was with them for an hour before I passed out. I don't know how long I have been out…"

Dean nodded. "What did they do to you?" he asked. Sam heard the anger that was edging Dean's voice.

"Nothing really", he said, trying to sound convincing. "They just talked. They call them selves 'The Group of Death'."

"Man, that is just lame! Why are they keeping us here?"

"Uh… They said something about new generation of hunters… Training us and so on. That's when I started to make questions… in not very nice way. And they knocked me out."

"New generation of hunters? Training? For what, don't we know enough already?" Dean said.

"I don't think they would be training us to hunt demons and spirits", Sam pointed out. Dean sighed in frustration and stood up.

"Hey! Are you listening to me! Let us the hell out of here!" he yelled to the empty room.

"Dean, hat are you doing?" Sam asked and stood up as well.

"I want some answers, Sam! If that requires yelling and calling them son of a BITCHES"; Dean yelled the last word "I really don't mind." Just then the door opened again and the same man came to the room. He looked at Dean with a sad smile on his face.

"I can see where the younger one has got his language from. Maybe we have to teach YOU some manners, too", the man said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be worried about my manners. I would be worried about what I'm gonna do if you don't tell us what's going on, right now!" Dean took few steps towards the man but he

pulled a gun out of his cloak and aimed it at Sam.

"Come with me. Now, or I'll kill your brother", the man said. His voice was calm, too calm for Dean's liking, and his arm was steady. Dean didn't see any other option out of the situation than obeying the man. He took a deep breath, put his hands up as in way to say he's co-operating and went to the man.

"Good, follow me", the man said and walked out of the door. Dean was about to follow when Sam grabbed his arm.

"It's okay", Dean said in a low voice when he saw the worried expression on his brother's face. "I'll be fine, Sam, let go."

"You should do what he says", the man said from the door way. His voice had turned from calm to threatening. Dean looked at Sam in a way that said 'let me go or I swear to God I will

make you let go'. With a gulp, Sam let go of Dean's arm and watched as he and the man left the room.

SNSN

As the man lead the way, Dean took his chance to look around for a way to escape. It seemed like they were underground, and Dean saw that slowly but surely they were going deeper and deeper. The walls were moist and the air was thick to breath.

"Go in", Dean suddenly heard. He shook his head and saw another door, just like the one in his and Sam's room. The man was holding it open for him.

"I'm getting tired of taking orders from you", Dean mumbled but went in, nevertheless. The room he stepped in was huge. There were at least fifty people there. They all had masks

and they all wore a cloak. Dean noticed that some of the cloaks red but most of them were black.

"Is that him?" All the blood in Dean's veins seemed to freeze. The voice was cold, rude and… bitter?

"Yes, my queen, this is the older", the man who had picked Dean up said, and bowed his head a little. A woman came into the view. She didn't wear a mask, though Dean really hoped that she would've. There was something in her that made him want to vomit but he didn't lower his gaze when the woman came right in front of him.

"Good job, g-3. You can go now", the woman said. The man, who had been called g-3, bowed again and left. The woman smiled a little as he looked at Dean.

"So, you don't have trouble calling us son of a bitched, huh? Hate to break it to ya, but the leader is anything but a son", she said.

"Yeah, I can see that", Dean replied. The queens eyes narrowed, making them look even harder than they had before.

"Who said you were aloud to talk?" she asked,

"Oh, I don't ask permission when I want to talk, I just do", Dean answered. The queens face turned a little angry.

"You should really start showing some respect. You do know that I can send someone to kill your brother, right? So why don' you just follow my orders and no one gets hurt, k?"

"You hurt my brother, I swear I will kill you!" Dean said quietly.

"I would like to see you try", the queen said. "But you see, I have my trained soldiers right here, protecting me. And soon you're gonna join them." She motioned at the man in red cloaks. "Although, you and your brother will be special ones. You're gonna be right here by my side, all the time. You're gonna hunt for me…"

"Hunt you what?" Dean asked, before he could stop himself. The queen didn't seem to mind about the interruption this time. She just smiled.

"Death. You're gonna hunt death for me. You're gonna worship me, love me… Like you'd love your mother."

Dean's hands were sweating and he noticed that he was shaking. "Never", he whispered. "Never…"

"I'm sure you will change your mind", the queen said. She waved her hand and two men in a red cloaks came to her side. "Show him what kind of tricks we'll teach him", she said, smiling. Dean's eyes flashed with fear as the men grabbed and walked him ye to another room. The queen smiled even wider when the door closed and the screams of agony were heard all over the big room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: **Okay, so this is the end of the first chapter and Dean is in suffering already. God, I hate myself right now… Okay, so, I hope you liked it! Review, and you make this very rainy world of mine shining! Oh, and apologize for any possible mistakes, English is not my own language…

Review! puppy eyes

Devil of My Family


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural**

**AN: **Okay, so... for those who are reading, I am not very fast writer... So it might take time for me to update, maybe from few days to a week. Thanks for the reviews guys, keep giving them! You're great!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, I do not own them but I do own the bad guys. Yey...

WARNING! SPOILERS OF THE SEASON TWO PREMIERE!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter two**

They made sure that Dean stayed conscious through the whole time that they beated him. It was nothing like Dean had ever experienced and he just kept saying to himself that at least Sam didn't have go through this. The red cloaked men used anything they could get their hands to, from rocks they couldn't rise with one hand to wooden sticks with nails sticking out of it.

"I think we're done here. take him to his room", Dean finally heard someone saying. He sighed with relief. He was badly bruised, he so weak he could barely stand. Suddenly he felt hands grabbing his arms and someone started to walk him to his and Sam's room.

"Oh God..." Dean mumbled when he thought about Sam's face.

SNSN

Sam walked back and forth in their jail. His mind was racing and he didn't remember ever being so worried. After what seemed like forever but what had really been like thirty minutes, the door opened up and two read cloaked men came in with Dean.

"Dean! Let go of him! Oh my God... what did you do to him!" Sam yelled when the men put Dean next to the wall.

"Here", the closer one to Sam said. "Food and water. Eat, you won't get food until tomorrow morning."

"And when exactly is that?" Dean asked. Sam was worried about how weak his voice was but he was happy that Dean was able to talk at all.

"Lets just say that you should eat", the man who had given the food said and with that, he and his friend left the room.

"I don't think they gave us hamburgers with extra fries now, did they?" Dean said, leading his head against the wall. Sam smiled a little, at least Dean was able to make jokes. Lame, but jokes nonetheless.

"Here", Sam said as he gave one of the two water bottles they had to Dean.

"Thanks", Dean replied and took a sip. Sam, on the other hand, ripped the pocket of his shirt and washed it with the water from the other bottle. "What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked when Sam put the piece of fabric on his forehead.

"You have nasty wound here, I gonna have to clean it up as good as I can", Sam explained.

"But..." Dean knew he was not gonna be able to talk Sam to drop it and use the water for drinking as it was meant to and offered him his own bottle. "Drink", he ordered.

"I'm not thirsty", Sam said, not taking his eyes of Dean's forehead.

"Half the time that I drink I'm not thirsty. C'mon, Sam, one sip, for me. Please?" Sam sighed. He was usually the one that made Dean crack whit his puppy eyes and pleading voice and that was part of the reason that he was in Dean's place. With another, deeper, sigh, Sam took the offered bottle and drank a little.

"Happy?"

"Very", Dean said. He groaned when Sam pressed his forehead even harder.

"I can't make the bleeding stop!" Sam mumbled, more to himself than Dean.

"Oh, so I'm dying?" It was a meant to be a joke but the reaction that Dean got made him regret he had ever said it. Sam turned his gaze to look at him in the eye and looked shocked. He blinked few times, trying to get rid of the tears that had made their way into his eyes. "Okay, Sammy, I'm sorry. Bad joke, k? I'm not going anywhere here, got it?" Dean said, trying to make up for his mistake. Sam nodded, but clearly none of Dean's words had made it to his mind. He continued his mission to stop the bleeding in Dean's forehead in silence until Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"Sammy, I said I'm sorry, okay? It was a bad joke, I admit that, you don't have to be so angry about it!"

Sam took a deep breath but didn't answer. "The bleeding stopped", he stated.

"Good. Now, did you listen to me at all? Bad joke, not going anywhere? Any of that got into your thick head?" Sam got up and started to pace.

"It's just... You said it so... lightly..." he said quietly. Dean sighed.

"I know, I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" he asked.

"Just tell me you won't go with those people again! Please, if they come just... don't go!" Sam said.

"Are you kidding me! Of course I'm gonna go! They had a gun on you, Sammy, they were gonna shoot you! If they do that again, I'll go in a heartbeat!" Dean said, his voice rising.

"It's Sam. And I know, and I don't care! Dean I... Just... Please..." Sam sat down next to Dean, lead his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Sammy...?"

"It's been too close too many times", Sam suddenly said. Dean was confused. He was about to ask what Sam was talking about but he didn't have to. "You've almost died for too many times..."

It was Dean's turn to close his eyes. He was so not in a mood for a chick flick moment. "Yeah, Sam. Comes with the job, you know that", he said.

"No! I mean... You know, the rawhead. The time I saw Max killing you and barely making it in time to stop it. Not to mention you being in coma and your heart stopping and me

watching when the doctors did CPR..." Sam had spoke so fast that Dean had trouble understanding. He had got the point though. He shook his head, sighing. There was no way he was gonna stop a chick flick moment from happening.

"You know, Sam. I'm still here", he said, quietly. Sam opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him. "I'm alive. I think that someone up there likes me", Dean continued. Sam smiled a little and turned his gaze to his hands that rested on his knees.

"But how many times are you gonna fool death, Dean, huh?"

"Sam, I think they want us alive", Dean said, saying the obvious. "And I intend to stay alive, even if those people did NOT want us alive. Hell, the cows will fly, before I die in hands of a human." Sam turned to look at his big brother again.

"But demons, spirits, poltergeists? You okay with getting killed by them?"

"Nah, but cows won't fly if I will You and I both know it, Sammy. That _does _come with our job."

Sam shrugged. He suddenly found the spider next to his foot very interesting. "Dean, do you think we're gonna make it to thirty?"

"Aw, did they out something in that water? Where is this coming from?" Dean asked.

"Just answer me! Do you think we're gonna make it to thirty?" Dean was quiet for a minute, thinking of what to say and then said the thing he knew was true.

"Honestly, I don't know about me. You, no way I'm gonna let you die before that. Or before any age for that matter." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because I'm you big brother. If I don't keep you safe then who will?"

"It's not you job to keep me safe", Sam pointed out.

"Sure it is. It's simple. I'm not gonna let you die before me", Dean said, smiling to his own master plan. Sam, however, didn't seem too happy about it.

"What? So you're gonna make sure that you die before me? Dean, what...? How...?"

"Oh, I'll just watch your back as long as I have to. So if you ever settle down, you're gonna have to deal with me, living next door, being the Awesome Uncle Dean to your kids. Huh, I wonder how am _I_ gonna survive that..." Dean pretended to be thinking and Sam was about to argue with him again but then the door opened. The queen herself came to them, with two other man with black cloaks.

"Both of you, follow me", the queen ordered.

"Why?" the boys asked in unison. The queen smiled.

"You'll see. Now come on, before I get angry!" It was so simple. Dean and Sam were both so afraid of what the queen could do to the other that they both got up and went to the door without further arguments. "Good. Now come, we're gonna start your training", the queen said.

"How do you train us to hunt death?" Dean asked, purely out of curiosity. Sam shot him a questioning look and Dean realized he hadn't filled Sam in with the stuff that he knew.

"It's actually quite easy. Long process, of course, but not very had to plan. In here." They walked through another thick and old looking door. The room inside was smaller than the one

that Dean had been in earlier but much bigger than theirs. "You have an hour to figure out how to get out of here on your own before we come and get you. If you don't succeed, you'll get punished and then you're gonna try again ans so it goes until you find a way out", the queen explained, getting out of the room. "Oh, and by the way. You're not in there alone. I hope that you get out of there alive, I really do. You are my most pontentional students ever! But... well... rules are rules. See you in an hour. Maybe..."

The queen left, leaving two very confused Winchesters alone in the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Okay, so I promise that in next chapter, there will be action. Keep reading, even if it takes me long to up-date. But hey, it's weekend soon, if I don't spend it sleeping, maybe I'll get few chapters done!

Sorry for my mistakes, I'm sure there are few.

Review!

Devil of My Family


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural**

**Things I'd do for you**

**AN: **Yeah... it took quite long... Been busy, really. I know it sounds like an made up excuse but I swear, my teachers have something against free time to write fan fictions... Aaaanyway, I think some of you noticed that I changed the summary a little bit. Don't know if it's better but I gotta try, right? Since I want more reviews. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who already have reviewed. Thank you. And a huge thank to everyone who has read the story but not reviewed. You guys are great, too. But it would be nice to hear what you think. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them. Trust me, I wish I did. But I do own the bad guys... Yey...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter three**

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then around the room. "Okay... Her Royal Highness clearly has some issues... You think _she _ever got the True Love's First Kiss?" Dean said.

"You know, it's interesting that you even know about the True Love's First Kiss. That would mean you've either watched Disney movies or read princess stories", Sam pointed out. Dean shot him a look.

"You know Sam, this might be a shocking information to you, but I have been a child that went to school. There are girls there that fantasize about the Prince Charming and teachers that made us watch Sleeping Beauty. AND the True Love's First Kiss is not that unusual phrase, it'd be weird if I DIDN'T know what it meant."

Sam smiled a little at his brother's a little bit too long explanation. Then his mind settled on the task their had in their hands. "So how do we get out of here?" he asked, more to himself than Dean.

"That is a really good question, Sammy. I was kinda hoping that you'd know", Dean replied. His mind was getting through of every possible punishment that the queen could give them, each being nastier than the last one. He heard his brother mumble 'It's Sam', and started to walk around the room, ignoring it completely. "What did she mean when she said we're not here alone?" Sam shrugged. That could mean anything from rats to bugs and spirits.

"Maybe she meant that they're watching us?" Sam suggested.

"If that's true then we've got nothing to worry about. If it's an invisible demon... then we've got something worry about..." Sam nodded.

"I wished we had a clock", he said quietly. It was mocking that the next sound they heard was like a ringing school bell, though it was so loud that both of the boys covered their ears.

Something grey fell from the ceiling, landing in the middle of the room. Sam and Dean stared as it got up, taking a form of a middle aged man, who looked sad, angry and apologizing at the same time.

"You can't stop her. All of them tried, _I _tried... She cannot be stopped..." the man said with a deep, sad voice."

"Uh... Okay... who are you?" Dean asked, unable to stop himself.

"She took me, too. She put me in here, too... There was a spirit here then, too... I didn't make it. It killed me. Now I'm here. And I have to kill you now... I don't wanna be here... But I have to be freed, I have a duty, I have to pass it... She won't let me go, if I don't. I'm sorry..." the spirit or whatever took a step towards Sam but Dean got between them.

"Wow wow wow, buddy... We can talk, right? I mean, we're defenseless, you couldn't possibly kill us, that just wouldn't be fair". The man smiled, though now all the signs of being polite and sorry were gone.

"I can kill you first if you want. So you don't have to watch your friend here die", he said.

"Dean..." Sam mumbled, clearly trying to get him out of the way.

"Shut it, Sammy. Now, I don't know who the hell you are but you ain't gonna kill me OR my brother, understand? I'm sorry that you have to stay here but that is just your damn luck. Now

could you show us a way out of here?" Now the look on the man's face showed nothing but disbelief.

"I want out of here! I've been here for years, she hasn't brought me a victim! Now you're here, you'll take over, I can go! I can finally go..." Dean felt himself being thrown against the wall. He heard Sam yelling his name and felt his already aching injuries getting even worse.

"Son of a bitch..." he mumbled and tried to get up, not very successfully. The spirit had now forgotten all about Sam and was walking towards him, a smile appearing to it's face.

"I can finally go.. I can finally go..."

"Where you are going is a hundred times worse than this!" Sam suddenly yelled. The man turned around to face him. "If you kill him... If you kill us, you won't go to heaven... Or any other place that is good. You know what they say about hell: everything you've ever dreamed of is just an inch out of your reach. And you'll spend an eternity trying to get them, but you never will. Do you really want that? Huh?" Sam didn't really expect his tactic to works. He just wanted to get the spirit's attention so Dean would have time to get up and possibly escape.

"You know nothing of hell, boy. Everything I had, everything I _dreamed of_ is out of my reach completely and I have to live in the memory of what I lost. In here I have to send an eternity thinking _what if_. I can let go and... go..." Behind the man's back, Dean had finally managed to get up. He looked around, trying to find even the smallest hole that he and Sam could get through. He knew that the man had forgot about him, now that he was closer to Sam, and that just made him search even harder. But he didn't find anything. Not a slightest crack.

_"So the plan B then..." _Dean thought to himself._ "Plan B? Oh, yeah. I should make one first..." _"But do you want everyone else to go through the same pain as you? I mean, you seem like a stand up guy, ya know. You couldn't possibly want to kill innocent people just to get yourself outta here?"

"_I _was innocent!! And they killed me! I didn't have anyone with me, _she _killed my brother personally. For once, just for that one time I hoped he wouldn't have been a smartass..." Sam shot a worried glance a Dean. She had killed the man's brother cuz he was a smartass... Oh, great. Without warning the spirit threw itself at Sam. It knocked Sam of his feet and put it's hand on his forehead. "Innocent... I was innocent. I just wanna get out of here..."

"Hey! You get your hands of him!" Dean yelled, though his words didn't have any affect. Sam was struggling to get away from the man's touch but was fighting a losing battle. Dean made his way to the two and with all the strength he had left he pulled Sam up. Sam was pale and Dean more or less carried him away from the spirit who was now getting very angry.

"Don't you get it? You won't make it out!! They'll punish you, it'll be much worse."

"How would you know, you died in here, right?" Dean said, backing away towards the closed door. If only...

"You're a smartass, too. If I don't kill you, they will, in a most painful way. I can make it nice and quick, won't hurt at all."

"Yeah, sure..." With his free hand Dean tried to push the door open. Nothing happened. He pushed a little harder... Did the door move a little...? Just a little harder... Just turn the door knob... Dean heard a satisfying click and the door opened up.

"Nooo!" the man yelled and now ran towards the brothers. Dean carried Sam out of the room as fast as he could, cursing the fact that he hadn't figured out that the door was open all the time. Guess it was the queens plan. That only smart ones would figure it out.

"Excellent, you both made it", Dean heard as he shut the door. "And it only took you... 35 minutes. Great. Take them back to their room and give them some food. We see each other again tomorrow", the queen said and left the boys in the hands of her guards. They walked them (or in Sam's case dragged) them to their room, placed a little bit something that looked like soup and water in the corner of the room and then they left, without looking back.

"Sammy? I'm still not gonna kiss you. C'mon, wakey wakey..." Sam moaned and opened his eyes.

"Aw, prince Charming. Been waiting for you..."

"Shut up. You okay?"

"Yeah... Are you? You crashed quite badly and you're already..."

"I'm fine, Sam. Don't worry. But if I ever get my hands on that dude, he's so going to someplace real bad. Someplace where they haven't ever heard the words heaven, or God, or love..."

"We gotta get of here, Dean", Sam suddenly said.

"Yeah, I know that, Sam. But that's easier said than done."

"Just promise me that you'll be keep your mouth shut..."

"Keep my mouth shut?! What the hell, Sammy? That's like asking you not to be a geek!"

"Dean!! That man's brother was killed cuz he was a smartass! What would you call yourself, huh? If you act like you normally do, you'll be dead in no time!" Sam said, giving Dan the puppy eye look that he almost never could resist.

"Fine. I'll act as good as I can", Dean promised, giving in.

"It'd be better if you just said nothing..." Sam said quietly.'

"Don't push it, little brother. I have lot of things left unsaid."

TBC

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: **Okay, hope you guys liked it. It's Friday the 13th and for me, it HAS actually been Friday the 13th... sighs So if you're up to it, make my day a little better and tell me what you think. You're all great, thank you for reading.

Until the next chapter

Devil of My Family


	4. Chapter 4

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Things I'd Do For You**

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews guys, they really made me feel better. It's a wonder what few kind words can do, huh? But anyway. I hope you like this chapter, too. If you don't. I'll try to make the next one better. Okay, off to the story.

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter four**

"You think it's morning? They said they wouldn't give us food 'til then..." Sam said as they ate.

"I'm not complaining", Dean just said, taking a big sip of water. "Cuz if it IS morning, that means we don't have to see Her Majesty for a while." Sam agreed with a nod. He wondered

of there was any way that they could get out of this damn place without seeing the queen again but he doubted that. He also found himself thinking that if John was alive, would he be aware that his sons were missing. Would he be looking for them

"You know, Dad would be going nuts right now..." Dean suddenly said, as if he had read Sam's mind. Sam looked at Dean who's eyes were staring to the opposite wall.

"Yeah?"

"Well, probably he would just be getting mad at us, for not watching out backs carefully enough so he has to waste precious hunting time to safe our asses again", Dean said, though he wasn't really meaning it. Sam smiled, knowing that wasn't true, but most likely the thing that John would say when he would find his boys. A silence fell between the brothers, as they both sank into their own thoughts.

"So what do you think that 'hunting death' means", Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Hunting spirits?"

"Yeah, cuz we have no idea how to do _that_", Dean said sarcastically. Sam let out a little laugh which was followed by a yawn.

"God, what would I give for any kind of motel bed right now", he whined, trying to make himself as comfortable against the wall as he could. It was clear to Dean that his brother was

exhausted more than surely because of whatever the spirit did to him.

"Try to get some sleep", he said his voice taking an ordering edge. Sam didn't even think about disobeying but closed his eyes and soon his breath became even. Dean smiled a little and turned his own gaze to the opposite wall. Suddenly he felt more weight on his shoulder as Sam's head dropped on it. He was now clearly in deep sleep, his face relaxed and peaceful. "Just for this once, Sammy", Dean mumbled, feeling an urge to fall asleep himself. He tried to stay awake, just in case the queen or one of her soldiers decided to pay a visit. But no matter how hard he tried, the sleepiness took over and he fell asleep, his head leading on Sam's head.

SNSN

Dean woke up slowly, his hand rubbing his still sleepy eyes. He smiled a little when he saw that Sam was now laying on the floor, using Dean's thighs as pillows. Dean didn't have heart to wake him for Sam rarely slept longer than him even in an actual bed. But when Dean stretched his arms his body moved just so much that it shook Sam into the waking world.

"What time is it?" he asked, his voice cracking after the long time of not using it.

"How am I suppose to know? I guess we got at least few hours of sleep. How're you feeling?" Dean asked. Sam sat up and shook his head as an attempt to shake the last effects of sleep away.

"Fine", he answered. "Just thirsty", he admitted, since he knew that Dean was able to give a cure for that. And just as he had assumed Dean reached out and grabbed a bottle of water. "Thanks", Sam said and took the offered bottle.

"No problem", Dean replied and got up. He walked around stretching his legs. "What do you think they did to my car?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "It's probably still parked in front of the hotel that we stayed in", he said, trying to sound convincing. Dean didn't look too happy about it.

"She's out there all on her own... God , the things that could happen to her..."

"God the things that could happen to us if we don't get out of here", Sam cut Dean off. "Dean, your car is fine. I'm sure all your love towards it has made an unbreakable shield around it and no one dares to touch it", he added, smiling a little.

"Very funny, College Boy", Dean mumbled, though he wanted to believe that Sam was right. His car was fine. Right? Dean sighed and turned to look at the door. "Any idea how we're gonna make it out of here." When he didn't get any kind of response he turned around only to find Sam with his head in his hands. "Sammy? Hey, what is it?" Dean made his way back to his brother and kneeled down in front of him. "Are you having vision? Sam, what is it!"

Without warning Sam grabbed Dean's arm so tightly that Dean winced. His eyes were unfocused and he was starting to panic. His breathing became shallow and as he went pale. "Dean, I can't... breath..."

"What? Sam, what's happening?" Dean asked.

_The queen was looking down at a boy that was kneeling in front of her. He looked confused and scared, clearly not knowing he had got himself in this mess. The queen kept looking at him, not saying a word. Without warning she pulled a knife under her shirt and stabbed the boy straight to the heart, not even blinking. The boy looked as if he was just surprised. Then his eyes closed and never opened up again. He fell on the ground. The queen smiled and just left him there._

"She... kills... She's killing... someone... Can't breath..."

"Sammy, focus okay? Take deep breaths for me. You're okay, just take a deep breath. Nice and slow, Sammy. You can do it." Slowly but surely Sam's breath became even and his face started to take color again. His eyes fixed on Dean's and despite of not having a vision anymore the panicked look still stayed in his eyes.

"She was killing someone, Dean. A boy, couldn't be over 15. She killed him!" Sam was yelling now and he was trying to stand up.

"Hey, hey, easy there, buddy", Dean said. "Do you know when this happened?" Sam shook his head not knowing what to do.

"He was so young, Dean..." he whispered. Dean didn't know how to make Sam feel better or how to help the boy so he decided to turn the conversation to other alarming fact.

"Sam? Why couldn't you breath? Has that something to do with what they did to the boy...?" Sam shook his head, no.

"They stabbed him", he said. "I don't know what happened to me." Dean closed his eyes.

"This is just getting better and better", he said, more to himself than Sam. Spirits and soldiers he could fight but something that happened to Sam because of a vision he couldn't just fight away.

"Well, I'm glad that you feel that way." Sam and Dean both turned their heads. The queen stood in the doorway. "I know I said that we wouldn't see each other until tomorrow but one of my servants got a good idea. I want you to come with me. It's good training." Sam stood up.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see. Now come on." Her tone left no room for arguments. The boys followed her out of the room. Two red cloaked man joined them as they made their way to their unknown destination. One thing was for sure, this time they were going up. After what felt forever they suddenly stepped out to the sun. Sam and Dean blinked against the light. "Get in the car", they heard the queen say and the next thing they knew was that they were pushed to the backseat of a Volvo.

"Where are we going!" Sam asked again as the queen and other one of her soldiers took the front seats.

"That's not important. It's not far away. Just about five minutes. Be patient."

After five minutes they stopped in front diner. Someone was taking out the trashes. The queen smiled and got out of the car. "Stay here", she ordered the boys. They looked confused as the queen went to the man outside of the diner. The man turned around and Sam took in a sharp breath.

"Dean! That's him! That's the boy from my vision!" he whispered.

"What? Oh my God..." Sam was trying to open the door but nothing worked.

"I can't let that happen, I can't let it happen..." he kept saying under his breath.

"Stop it!" the man, who had stayed in the car, said loudly. The boy was now kneeling down in front of the queen.

"NO! No, please, don't do it!" Sam screamed.

"I said STOP IT!" Just then, with help from somewhere, Sam got the door open. The queen, however, was faster and he stabbed the boy to his chest. Sam stopped dead and watched in horror as the boy fell on the ground.

"NOOO!" When he was about to run to the boy he suddenly felt strong arms grabbing him from the elbows.

"There's nothing you can do, Sammy... I'm sorry, he's gone..." The queen came smiling to them, stopping in front of them.

"Now you see what happens to people who disobeys me or tries to stop me. That boy might have done nothing but I swear, if either of you tries to escape or anything else like that, one of you is dead. Get in the car. You have to get some rest before your next training session."

The boys obeyed. Sam was now even paler than after his vision and he didn't even try to stop the tears. Dean was shocked, too but he tried to be as strong as he could for Sam. After the one last look at the boys body, the man started the car and they drove back to their jail.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN:** I'm sorry if I made you confused. Just had to make my point clear, the queen IS evil. Okay, now push that purple button and tell me what you're thinking. I promise, I'll explain why Sammy couldn't breath in the later chapters.

Devil of My Family


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural**

**Thing's I'd Do For You**

**AN: **Aww, thanks for the reviews guys! They keep me going. Keep telling me what you think! Okay, off to the next chapter.

**ODS! **Might be some spoilers of the second season so people who have not seen the first three episodes: you've been warned!

**Disclaimer: **The boys aren't mine. But the bad guys are.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter five**

The queen showed her understanding of human biology by letting the boys use the bathroom before she threw back to their jail. Silent tears were still running down on Sam's face and he kept his head in his knees. Dean had no idea of how to make him feel better so for the first fifteen minutes after they had got back, he stayed quiet. Finally, when he was really getting worried about how hardly Sam had taken the boy's death, he decided to talk.

"You know, Sammy... It wasn't your fault." Sam looked up from his knees. His eyes were read and he had tear lines on his cheeks. "You couldn't have stopped her", Dean continued.

"These things happen... We can't safe everyone."

Sam shook his head. "I should have known... I saw it, I saw it before it even happened, I should have been prepared!"

"Damn it, Sammy!" Dean said and started to walk back and forth. "How could you have known we were going there, huh? You, we, didn't have any idea when it was gonna happen! It's not your fault, Sammy. For once, just this once, believe me when I say so, k? Please." Even if Sam was the brother with the puppy eyes, he had hard time not to believe his brother when he turned on the 'your-big brother-who-is-the-best-of-his-kind-is-asking-just-for-a-small-favor' tone. With a shaky sigh Sam nodded, wiping the last falling tears away.

"She's evil", he said quietly, meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

"Tell me about it. But I'm still pretty sure she's a human."

"I'm starting to doubt that...", Sam mumbled to himself.

"So the question is: how do we stop her? How do we get away from here without hurting innocents?" Dean said, still walking back and forth.

"There's no innocent person in here!" Sam said strongly.

"I wouldn't be too sure. We don't know how many of those people have actually hurt someone. And I learned my lesson: no killer, no evil. You taught me that Sam, so it would be weird if you started to just kill people randomly. The queen might have some mind control over them or something..." Dean stopped in the middle of the room and rubbed his chin, thinking hard. It was like thye had totally changed roles. Sam sat on the floor, head leading on the wall as Dean was going through the possibly escape plans.

"Dean... I don't there is a way..." Dean looked at Sam with confused and surprised expression.

"What?"

"I don't think there is a way out! I bet there's guards in front of our door and even if there wasn't, there's no way we could open it! And if we got out, how long would it take until they would realize we've escaped? I mean... Dean, she said that if we try to escape she's gonna..." Sam let the end of his sentence in the air since they both knew what he meant. Dean considered this for a second and decided to take the positive side.

"Well, aren't you the Mr. Sun Shine himself. C'mon, Sam! We've been hunting for our whole lives! These are human! For heaven's sake, it'd be embarrassing if we didn't find a way out of here!" Dean said, trying to get his voice as convincing as possible. When Sam still seemed to be doubtful, he added: "I _promise _we are gonna get the hell away form here."

There is was. _I promise. _Now Dean HAD to find a way out of there since he had _promised _Sam he would. That little word made Dean more motivated and Sam more convinced. It's a wonder how much a promise between siblings can actually count.

"Okay..." Sam finally said. "But it's gonna be hard."

"Of course. But that just makes it more fun", Dean grinned. "And who knows. Maybe the queen falls so desperately in love with me that she just can't keep me in here. Wouldn't be a miracle."

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

SNSN

After few more hours of restless sleep Sam and Dean found themselves walking down yet another hallway. "This is getting old", Dean said to himself but took his chance to investigate the new place. It looked like know one had been there for years and the smell was unbelievable. Dean swore he saw at least a hundred spiders on the way to wherever they were going and he wouldn't be surprised if there was something much worse somewhere in that hallway than spiders.

The queen, once again, lead the way. She hadn't said anything when she had come to the boys' room, she knew they would come anyway. She had only one of her red cloaked soldiers with her but he looked like he could brake an elephants neck with his pure hands. The look on his face told Dean and Sam not to talk, specially to him. Every time Dean mumbled something to himself, his eyes flashed dangerously. If only he could get his hands on that cocky boy...

"I warn you", the queen suddenly said and stopped. They stood in front of another door, but his was bigger and golden. "After we walk through this door, I'm God. You don't make a sound if I don't give you a permission, you don't even move. Hell, if I tell you to stop breathing, you _will _stop breathing. Understood?" The boys nodded. "Good. Now, get in. And remember, not a sound."

The queen opened the big and golden door. Dean's and Sam's mouths dropped open. The room looked like it didn't belong in this place. It was huge, the walls looked like silver, everything else looked like it was made of gold. There was a big chair against one of the walls and the boys guessed in their minds that it belonged to the queen.

"Impressive, isn't it?" the queen said, noticing the boys' faces. "I had it made. With a little forcing it only took like... a week." Dean and Sam exchanged look, both thinking just how little forcing the queen had used. "No come. Let's see just how polite you can be. You'll have dinner with me. Trust me, it's better than the food we give to you."

"I bet", Dean mumbled before he could stop himself. He realized his mistake the second he received a hit to his stomach from the soldier that was with the queen. He looked satisfied now that he had got an excuse to hit Dean. Dean dropped onto his knees, breathing heavily but careful not to say the curse words he had on his tongue. Sam quickly kneeled down next to him, making sure he was okay.

"I told you. A-15 is really strict about these things", the queen said, patting the man's arm. Dean gritted his teeth and pushed himself up. The queen smiled, not very symphatically and motioned to sit down at the table that was in the middle of the room. The queen clapped her hands and five man, this time black cloaked came into the room with food. They placed them quietly on the table, mumbled 'my queen' in unison and left.

"Taste it. Trust me, there's no poison in anything."

Sam and Dean looked at the food. With a second of hesitation they took plates and took everything they got their hands on. The queen smiled, satisfied. She herself sipped wine and ate a little bit salad but other than that she didn't eat anything, just watched as the boys ate themselves full.

Sam felt the queen's gaze but he didn't look at her. Suddenly he heard the queen saying his name.

"Enjoying the food, Sam?" Sam swallowed a big bite, not sure was he allowed to answer. "It's okay, no one will hit you." Sam looked up at the queen an was about to answer when something flashed before his eyes. He looked around the room, trying to find anything that could go that fast but couldn't find anything. Without warning unbelievable pain hit his brain and he yelled in agony... and he realized he couldn't breath again.

"Sam?!" Dean yelled, throwing the rules in the air.

"No!" the queen screamed when A-15 was about to hit Dean again. She looked furious.

"Dean..." Sam gasped and fell on the floor. He saw something, he couldn't make out what. Air that he tried to breath in never reached his lungs and his vision was slowly turning from blurry to black.

"Sam! Sam, stay with me, bro! C'mon, Sammy!"

"I told you to block his powers!!!" the queen screamed to A-15. Dean's head shot up from Sam, who had now passed out from both the pain and the lack of oxygen.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, trying to make sense of what he just heard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: **Oooooh... I'm evil right, and you all hate me? Well, tell me what you think, anyway, okay? Please!

'Til the next chapter!

Devil of My Family


	6. Chapter 6

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Things I'd Do For You**

**AN: **Thank you, again, for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter, too. I'm gonna explain at least one thing and maaaybe create more questions. evil grin

Okay, off to the story

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter six**

"What did you just say?! What do you mean, you were suppose to block his powers?! What the hell have you done to him?!" Dean screamed. The queen attention, however, was in her guard.

"Tell me you didn't forget to give him the poison. Tell me you blocked his powers as I ordered you to do", she said, her voice taking dangerously soft sound.

"We did. I swear. He must be more powerful than we thought, he can get over it..."

"Get over what?! What did you give him?!" Dean yelled. He was trying to wake Sam up but he remained unresponsive. The queen turned to look at Dean, clearly not seeing a way out of this situation.

"When we first brought you here, when you were still knocked out, we took your brother with us. We realized he had powers and as we do to everyone who does, we blocked them. But his powers are fighting against our poison, that must be why he can't breath." Dean looked at the queen, furious. He was about to yell at her some very well chosen words when Sam moaned.

"Sammy? Sam, you with me?" Sam left out another moan and opened his eyes. Slowly, but opened nonetheless. "Hey there, little brother. Are you okay?" Dean asked, a wave of relief washing over him.

"Y-y-yeah", Sam coughed, trying to get up. "I-I... saw... they..."

"Shush, Sammy. Take it easy, k?" Dean said. He turned his gaze at the queen. "There's a way to erase the blocking, right?" The queen didn't answer.

"Take them back", she just said, not even looking at Dean.

"HEY! Listen to me, lady!! You tell me right now is there a way to erase whatever you put in him! I'm not going anywhere 'til you do!" The queen meet Dean's eyes for two seconds. The she turned away.

"Take them back. Don't let him ask any questions", she said. A-15 took a hold of Dean who was trying to keep Sam up. He kept yelling all the way out of the room. The look on A-15's face told him to keep quiet if he treasured his life. Once back in the room Sam collapsed onto the floor. He just lied there, breathing hard until Dean picked him up and placed him against the door.

"You're okay, Sam. Just keep breathing, k? You're just fine..." It was a lie. Sam was pale, he looked like he was gonna puke any second and he was shivering and covered in sweat.

"What have they done to me, Dean?" he breathed. Dean shook his, unable to answer.

"I swear to God, Sammy, I'm gonna kill them with my own hands", he said, hatred building inside of him.

"You said... there were humans..."

"They found out you had powers, Sam! And because they tried to stop you from using them, they have almost killed you twice! Trying to kill you is one thing I can't forgive or forget. They're dead, all of them!" Dean said strongly. He hated this situation, he hated the queen, he hated those red and black cloaks. He wanted to get the hell out of this place, he wanted to get Sam out of this place. He started pacing, once again, and got lost in thought.

"Dean..."

"What, Sam?"

"I think I'm gonna..." And before Sam had even finished his sentence he doubled over and threw up. Dean sat down next to him, making little circles on his back, saying random things that came to his mind. After what seemed forever Sam had finally thrown up anything there was to throw up and he lead his back against the wall. "Sorry..." he whispered, sounding like a ten year old.

"It's okay, Sam. Don't worry about it", Dean said quietly. He fought the urge to move Sam away from the disgusting view so he could get a minute of rest.

"Dean I... I saw... they were doing... something to... you..." Sam said. Dean realized that Sam had used the word 'you' instead of 'us' and was actually happy about it.

"Sam, just rest, okay? We'll deal with whatever is coming up, just... try to get some sleep now. Please."

"No! I don't want to sleep. Dean... they... you have to promise me... you'll be okay. Just... don't do anything stupid, k?" Dean bit his lower lip. Sam was sounding weak, way too weak for Dean's liking and if

the queen would offer him a way to make his baby brother feel better he was gonna take it. No matter what the cause.

"Dean? Promise." Dean couldn't lie but he couldn't tell the truth either. So he kept silent.

"Dean, please!" Sam begged, giving Dean his puppy eyes.

"Sam, get some rest. You'll feel better once you wake up."

"Dean."

"Sammy. Sleep. Or do I have to sing to you?"

Sam wanted to sleep, GOD he wanted to sleep. But he had to make Dean promise. Dean didn't brake his promises, he never did. If Sam could only make Dean promise...

Sam's eyelids closed and his head fell on his shoulder. Dean sighed and once he was sure Sam was in a deep sleep moved them to the opposite wall. Sam didn't even flinch and Dean was quite pleased with that. He listened to Sam's even breathing when suddenly the door opened up and the queen came in, this time alone. She closed the door behind her.

"You think it's safe to close that door? No one will hear you screaming when I kill you..."

"And leave your brother like this? I have a way to get the potion out of his system", the queen said.

"You do? Why didn't you say so right away?!" Dean asked.

"Because I wasn't sure should I suggest it. You might die! And lets face it, without his powers your brother's not even half as strong as you are. Yeah, he's a good fighter and not in that bad place physically but being strong is more than that. So you've got more to give me. But now I see that you will never get over it if the boy dies so I could as well just tell you..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get to the point!" Dean said, getting angry. The queen took a deep breath. She was much more like a normal human without her guards around her.

"Well... You could give your brother blood. And in return, we'd remove some of Sam's blood to you. Just enough to get the poison out."

"That doesn't make any sense..." Dean said.

"If you give too much blood to Sam without getting anything back, you might bleed to death. And, unlike Sam, you can get rid of the poison yourself. That is if you don't pass out and if you do, you wake up before the poison kills you."

Dean's head was spinning. "Why can't Sam get rid of the poison?" he asked.

"Because it is tied up to his powers. That is also why it doesn't kill him. You don't have any powers so the poison has nothing else to tie up to than your life force. If you're strong enough you'll be able to fight it off and it'll get out. One way or another."

Dean swallowed and looked at Sam. He wondered if this fell into the box of 'something stupid'.

"Let's do it."

SNSN

Sam woke up, feeling much better than he had when he had fallen asleep. "You were right, Dean. I feel..." Suddenly Sam realized he was lying in a bed. Very comfortable bed. He shot up and looked around.

"You're awake. Good. How're you feeling?" Sam turned around. The queen was standing few feet away.

"Where's Dean?"

"Your brothers really brave. He may have given his life for you. He's in the other room, I'll let you see him soon. But first", the queen came as close to Sam as she could without touching him. "If you get

anymore visions, ignore them. You will have no power to stop them from happening. You couldn't stop this from happening, you can't stop anything I decide to do from happening. So just ignore them, got it?"

Sam looked at the queen in the eye. "What do you mean, may have given his life for me?" he asked, scared. The queen smiled, somewhat symphatically.

"Let's just say you won't have trouble breathing anymore. Dean will explain if he wakes up. Now come, I'm sure you want to see him."

Sam nodded, got out of the bed and followed the queen to the other room. "Dean!" Dean was lying in a bed, just like Sam's. He was sleeping, but it didn't look very peaceful.

"There's no change, my queen", a man in the corner of the room said.

"That's too bad. He only has like... another couple of hours. Well, I'm sure you can wake him up. Come, g-9. Let's leave them alone." The queen was almost out of the room when she stopped. "Just so you

know", she said. "If he wakes up, you have another challenge waiting for you. This time, I will not show any mercy."

When the queen was gone, Sam turned to look at Dean. He looked like he was having a nightmare but for some reason Sam thought it was something way worse,

"Oh God, Dean... what the hell did you do?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: **I just though I had tortured Sam enough for a little while. It's not over for him though, not even close. And neither for Dean. But I'll leave like this for a little while. I might be leaving town so won't have any access to my computer until... Sunday or Monday. Sorry. Don't kill me.

Review!!! Please...

Devil of My Family


	7. Chapter 7

**Supernatural**

**Things I'd Do For You**

**AN: **Okay, so I didn't leave town. Or I did but… not as far ay as I thought. And that, my dear readers, gives me a chance to up-date. YEI! Okay, now, everyone who's reading, please, send me a review. It'd be nice to hear what you're thinking, it'll only take like a… minute. Thank you already!

And a BIIIG thank you for everyone who has reviewed!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter seven**

Sam could see the clock that was counting Dean's time inside his head.

1 hour 45 minutes 54 seconds. Or something like that…

"You're such and idiot, Dean. You know that, right?" Sam murmured under his breath. He didn't know what Dean had done but what he got out of the queens words was that whatever it was, he had done it for Sam. "You were not suppose to do anything stupid! Oh, I hear what you're saying, you didn't promise me anything. But still! Gosh Dean!"

Not like this. Not for him… This was too much for Sam. He had watched Dean dying way too many times. Only this time he had no idea what was causing it. Since he had been out of it when that particular part of information had been told.

1 hour 40 minutes 34 seconds…

"Wake up, Dean", Sam whispered suddenly. Everything would be alright if Dean just woke up. It was something Sam was counting on. If Dean just woke up, everything would be fine.

SNSN

_For a liquid, the poison had a strong mind. Dean was trying to open his eyes, he was trying to fight the poison out of his system but he found it surprisingly hard. Every time he seemed to do a little process the poison made it's way somewhere deeper in his veins._

"_Oh, come on! Get out of me!" Dean thought. He was stronger than this, he had to be. Sam was somewhere in the waking world, he was alone. The queen had a free access to him. And Dean couldn't allow that. _

_He had time but it was running away. Fast. _

"Wake up, Dean."

_Sammy. He was there. Somewhere… "Oh God, not again…" Dean thought. He could just imagine his baby brother's face if he ever found out why Dean was like this. Nooo, he couldn't find out. Dean couldn't let anyone tell Sam the truth. He had to wake up and come up with a believable lie. Now!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What the…" Sam said as Dean's nose started to bleed. Suddenly, Dean coughed. Once, twice. And then he opened his eyes.

"Hey…" he said roughly. Sam couldn't do anything but stare until he found his voice again.

"Your… your nose is bleeding…" he said quietly.

"Uh… yeah… Let it bleed for a while, it's actually a good thing", Dean said, not bothering to explain. Cuz explaining would mean that he would have to tell the truth…

"What did you do for me?"

_Crap! _"Huh?"

"What did you do for me? And don't say nothing, don't you even try! The queen told me you did something, now you tell me what!"

Dean gulped. "Did you even think that the queen could be lying?" he asked, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"No. I didn't. What did you do for me?" Sam asked again. Dean sighed.

"Sam, look. You could have died, okay? If you would have got another vision again… I just made sure that wouldn't happen again. End of the story. No, the END, Sam!" Dean said as Sam opened his mouth to argue.

"Dean… Whatever you did… It almost caused _your_ life. So wouldn't you just…"

"No. Sam, I hardly understand it myself, k? Yes, I almost died. Got it. _Almost. _And now we're both fine. So just drop it, will ya?"

"Again, almost", Sam said quietly and sat down. Dean touched his upper lip, bringing back blood that had now stopped coming out of his nostril.

"So much fuss over so little amount of some stupid poison… Gosh…" Dean said with a voice that was hardly audible.

"What?" Sam said, confused.

"Nothing. So, you think we could get any food around here?" As a period to his question the door to Dean's room opened up and a black cloaked man came in.

"You're awake. The queen will be pleased. Food. Eat. There's another challenge coming up for you."

"Oh, cut us a break here. I almost died!" Dean whined but the man left without another word. Dean mumbled something about so un-hot nurses but took the sandwich that had been on the table next to him anyway. Sam eyed him for a while before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. How 'bout you?" Dean replied.

"Like you had saved my butt again", Sam said. Dean grinned.

"That good, huh?" he said. Sam laughed a little. He wanted to know what Dean had done but he guessed it didn't matter. At least for now.

"So. How long was I out?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"I was with you for about twenty minutes. Before that I don't know."

"You know, you seem to be useless when it comes to asking time", Dean said.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm unconscious or sleeping!" Sam defended himself, even though he knew Dean was kidding. The door opened again and this time it was the queen.

"Great. You're awake. I guess I didn't lose you after all. Now come one. Lets not waste any more time. You can finish those on the way. Come!"

The boys looked at each other. The queen clearly didn't have any sympathy towards them. Dean got of the bed, wiping the blood of his face with the back of his sleeve. They followed the queen out of the room and out of what seemed to be some kind of hospital and to a small room right next to it.

"This one's very simple. Again. You see, you have to get that other door over there open. It won't be easy, I tell you that. But I won't give you a time limit. I'll be waiting behind that door. Opening the door is actually quite simple, just figuring out how is a hard task. Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves. Bye!

The brothers heard the annoying click that told them that the door had been locked.

"Great. Just great. Can't have a slightest break now can I? Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get to the other side so we can go with our little plan to get out of here", Dean said. He was about to take a step towards the door when Sam grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"She said it won't be easy. I bet there a traps, or maybe even another spirit", Sam said, looking around the room.

"Sam, the door is like nine feet away! How many traps can there be?" Dean asked, trying to get out of Sam's hold.

"Enough to get us killed if we just run through! Damn it, Dean! Just for this once could you do as I ask!" Sam said, his voice taking the desperate tone that Dean hated so much.

"Okay, calm down. We'll be careful", Dean said with his most convincing voice. He turned to look at the room. "So… if there are traps, how do we avoid them?" he thought out loud.

"Don't know. Maybe she's testing our reflexes", Sam suggested, now that he was satisfied that Dean wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Yeah, maybe", Dean said. He didn't like this situation. Any step, hell, even any move he made could be his last. And what was worse, it could be Sam's last, too. "Can you hear that?" he suddenly asked.

"Hear wh…" And then Sam heard it, too. It was like thunder, coming from the walls. They listened to it for a couple of seconds before one of the walls cracked and a big hole appeared to it.

"Oh no…" Dean whispered.

"What?" Sam asked, a little nervous. Then, without warning water started to come out of the hole. The boys looked at each other, suddenly realizing why there wasn't a time limit. If they didn't make it out fast enough they'd drown.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: **I'm not giving them a break… Even if I know I almost killed Dean. You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this situation. Now, as I said, everyone, please, tell me what you think. If you think I've got something to work on (which I no doubt do) please, let me know. If you're liking the story, oh god, please, tell me! smiles

Until the next chapter

Devil of My Family


	8. Chapter 8

**Supernatural**

**Things I'd Do For You**

**AN: **Yeah, it took longer than usual. I was suppose to update yesterday but noooo... I had to go babysitting. Didn't even get any choice. But hey, better late than never, right? So here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter eight**

"Okay, uh... So I guess we can drop the theory of traps..." Dean said. The water was rising quickly and the boys didn't have any idea of what to do next.

"I guess so. How are we suppose to get out of here?" Sam asked.

"Duh! By opening the door, you stupid!" Dean answered. sarcastically.

"Wow. Thanks Dean. So tell me: how do we open the door?" Sam asked.

"Well..." Dean said and went to the door. He tried to push it and the pull and then he tried to do them both at the same time but the door remained closed. "Huh. Aren't you a bitch. But trust me, when I do get you open, I'm gonna find an axe and make you into firewood."

"Would you cut the crap, Dean! We need to get out of here!" The water had reached his ankles which made it hard to walk.

"Thanks, Mr. Obvious. I don't feel like drowning either so now would be a really great time for a great idea. You have any, Sammy?"

"It's..." Sam started but stopped before he said 'Sammy'. It didn't really matter right now. "No, I don't", he said instead. "But there has to be a way to open this door. The queen said there was and she wants us to get out of here. She wants us alive."

"Well then... Hey! You people out there? Care to open this door?" Dean yelled through it. Sam shook his head, not at all amused. He looked around once again as if he was hoping to see a key hanging on some of the walls. But there was no key and now that Sam thought about it, he hadn't seen a key hole in the door either. He turned to look at it more carefully. Suddenly he noticed writing on it. It was hard to make anything out of it, but it was there.

"Hey, did you see this?" Sam asked and touched the letters.

"No. What does it say?" Dean said.

"Uh... _'hguorht ti ekam cinap fo epats a ni lufecaep traeh rieht ekam nac taht seno ehT. Long live the queen...'_" Sam read.

"What the hell? What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"I've got absolutely no idea", Sam replied as he looked at the text. It didn't look Latin or any other foreign language but then again, Sam didn't know them all.

"Could this situation get any worse?" Dean mumbled. As soon as the words left his mouth the hole got bigger and the water came in even faster. "Oh. Great. Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled in frustration.

"It's obviously trying to give us some kind of hint of how to get out of here", Sam said, more to himself. The water reached his waist so fast he wondered if there was something supernatural in it.

"You think you can make it out?" Dean asked.

"You're not gonna even try?" Sam asked back.

"I leave it up to you, College Boy. I try to look for more simple way, you know, in case the text doesn't mean anything", Dean answered. He was doubting his own words but he wasn't taking any chances. Not when Sam was with him.

Sam turned his attention fully on the floor. He was in hurry cuz the once the water covered the words, it would be even harder to read them, not to mention getting anything out of them. "Think, Sammy..." he told to himself. He read the words over and over again but just they just didn't make any sense.

"Any faster, Sammy? I'm losing my touch with the floor", Dean informed. Sam nodded, not looking at Dean. He was using everything he had in his brains. Hidden words? An Anagram? A code? Backwards? Backwards!

"The ones that can make their heart peaceful in a stape of panic make it through... Dean, we have to calm down!" Sam yelled just before his toes lost the touch with the floor, too.

"Calm down?! Are you freaking kidding me?!" Dean yelled back.

"I made out the words, Dean. It says that ones who can make their heart peaceful in a stape of panic make it through. So we have to calm down and then try the door!" Sam said.

"I wasn't panicking when I first tried it, why would it work now?" Dean asked, eyeing the ceiling. It was still quite far away but Dean didn't like the fact they were reaching it at all.

"We have to make our hearts peaceful. It's not the same as the mind", Sam said. He was trying his best to take his own advice but wasn't being successful.

"Oh for Heaven's sake..." Dean groaned. What Sam had just said sounded like a major girl thing. Make his heart peaceful? Hell, last time it had been peaceful was when he was like five.

"Oh, no..." Sam suddenly said.

"What?" Dean asked. 'God, the queen is smart!' he thought as his heart started to race when Sam winced in pain. The it hit him. "Oh no... Not now, Sam! Don't tell me you're having a..." Dean didn't even get to finish his question when Sam grabbed his head with his both hands. He stopped kicking the water and sank under the surface. "SAM!" Dean screamed. He swam to his brother, took a hold of his arm and pulled him back up. "Sam, you gotta keep swimming, k? The vision will be over soon, I promise, but please, keep swimming."

"Dean..." Sam whispered, pain edging his voice. The vision was starting to fade away and he started to kick the water. "Dean we... have to calm down..."

"Yeah... Calm down. Right", Dean said. Even if Sam was swimming on his own now, Dean didn't make any effort to let go of him.

"You have to try, Dean", Sam said. Dean looked at him. He was pale, maybe still in pain, and putting all of his faith in his big brother. Dean took a deep breath and let go of Sam.

"Stay beyond the surface, okay? I'll go open the door." And without saying anything else, he dove. 'Calm down, calm down. Make your heart calm down. For Sammy... Do it for Sammy.' Dean went to the door and pushed. Nothing. 'Son of a... no! Something... _So close no matter how far...'_

If Dean's hear was racing, it started to slow down as soon as the words of Metallica's Nothing Else Matters came to his mind. He kept repeating them to himself, thinking about the times when they had been kids... thinking about everything he remembered about the time his mother had been alive... her touch, her voice. Thinking about his father telling him not to be scared... Thinking about Sam's laugh when he was really, truly, happy.

Dean pushed the door again and this time it did open up. The water stopped rising and instead the surface started to get lower as the water went through the doorway, taking Dean and Sam with it. It disappeared into holes of the corners of the next room, leaving the boys lying on the floor, wet and exhausted.

"You okay?" Dean heard Sam's breathless voice asking.

"Super. You?" Dean said.

"I'm fine..." Sam answered. Dean didn't buy that for a second.

"What did you see?" he asked, sitting. Sam didn't even try to get up, too tired to even think about it.

"I..."

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you both alive!" the queen, who had come into the room, said. Dean looked at him. She actually looked truly happy, but Dean saw that it was more because she hadn't lost her potential servants than for the boys themselves. "Take then back to their room. Let's give them a little time to gather some strength before the next challenge. And give them some food, too."

Two black cloaked men who Sam and Dean hadn't seen before motioned them to get up and started to take them back to their room. The other one went to pick up some food for hem before closing the door. Once they were gone, Dean turned back to Sam, who was not even looking at the food.

"So? What did you see? Care to share?" Sam swallowed nothing and sighed.

"A fire. Nothing but fire", he said, turning his gaze to face Dean.

"Fire? In the middle of all of that water you saw fire?"

"I don't know what it was Dean! I don't was it here or somewhere else, I don't know when it's gonna happen or was it even real! I... I don't know..."

"Sam, it's okay. We'll deal with it when it's the time for it. But now we're gonna eat and get some rest and maybe even sleep. And don't look at me that way!" Dean said when Sam looked like he was gonna say there was no way he was gonna get any sleep. "I will even sing you a lullaby if that's what it takes. It's been rough couple of hours for both of us. And I don't think the queen is gonna show us any mercy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: **And that would be the end of chapter eight. Please let me know what you think. The boys will get some answers about the queen and her group in the next chapter and their get away plan is gonna get some unexpected help. I hope that you keep reading.

Please review!

Devil of My Family


	9. Chapter 9

**Supernatural **

**Things I'd Do For You**

**AN: **Well, what else is there to say than thanks for the reviews once again. :D They really made my day. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own them

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter nine**

_Smoke... It was everywhere. It made Sam's vision blurry and breathing painful. And Dean was no where to be found... Sam heard screams, cries, even laughter... And then a yell that was so sweet and horrible at the same time: "SAM! Run, get out of here! GO!" _

_Dean. Why was Dean saying that? Why did Sam have to run? He didn't want to run. Not without Dean... Why would he have to run without Dean? _

_"Dean? Dean, where are you?" Sam yelled through the smoke. _

_"Sam, GO!" came Dean's voice from somewhere. It was closer and clearer and it was a clear order. "Now, or I'm gonna kick your ass yourself! GO!" Sam didn't know what else to do but obey the order. He assumed that Dean was right behind him... He had come closer, right? So he was coming out, too. Suddenly Sam heard an explosion behind him that shook the whole hall he was running in. He stopped and turned around. Dean wasn't behind him. Why wasn't Dean behind him?!_

_"Dean! Dean, answer me! Please, DEAN!" Nothing... No one answered Sam's call._

_"DEAN!!!!!"_

"Sam? Sammy, wake up, it's okay, I'm here! Wake up, you're okay, everything is just fine. C'mon, wake up!"

Sam opened his eyes but for a few seconds he didn't seem to know where he was. "Sam? What happened?"

Dean?

"Dean?"

"The one and only", came the reply. Sam looked around and his eyes fixed on his big brothers worried face. He was there. There was no fire anywhere. They were both fine. "Nightmare?" Dean asked as he gave Sam one of the almost empty water bottles.

"Yeah... Smoke..." Sam answered.

"Anything else?"

"No. Just smoke... And an explosion..." Sam said, rubbing his eyes with his left hand.

"You think this place is gonna blow up?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. At least he was afraid that it would. "Okay then. Did you see is it for our benefit or are we gonna get blown up in the air, too?" Dean said, trying to keep his voice as light as he could.

"I don't know", Sam said quietly. Yes, he did. He just didn't want to think it was true. It could not be true. No way. Nuh-uh.

The door opened up. Dean and Sam were expecting the queen to come in and tell them she had something else in the store for them but it wasn't the queen that came in. It was one of the black cloaked man. He closed the door behind him and came to the boys. "I can help you out of here", he said simply. He didn't lower his gaze, he didn't even look nervous. He just said it like he did it everyday.

"Uh... Could you repeat that?" Dean said his voice full of doubt.

"Sure. I can help you out of here", the man said again.

"How? And why?" Sam asked.

"Cuz I want to get free myself. And because you're still technically free I can't kill you along with everyone else. So I'm gonna give you three hours and then I'm gonna blow this place up." Sam and Dean looked from each other back to the man.

"You're ready to kill like what... hundred people just to get free? Isn't that kinda selfish?" Sam said.

"Not free like you think. I'm not gonna run and watch as everybody else burns alive. No, I'm gonna stay. But I'm gonna let you go", the man said.

"But... they... they are people. They aren't murderers..." Sam started but the man cut him off.

"See that's where you are wrong. All of the black cloaked man are murderers. The queen took them from prisons and now she has them under mind control. She makes them think of every single bad thing in their lives, in the world and that she's the only one who can protect them from those things. If I only kill the queen they're gonna think that they have lost their only protector and will probably kill themselves anyway. The red cloaked men... Well, they love the queen cuz they have gone through the same thing as you. If I don't let you go you would have to go through four more challenges. Trust me, after them, you would love the queen just for the fact that she has the power to stop them."

Sam and Dean looked at the man, their mouth opened. "Wh... Why... Hasn't she got the power over your mind, too. Why should we trust you?" Dean asked.

"I'm not stupid. When I realized what she was doing to me I fought back. She has enormous ego, she thinks she can't fail. So when she thought she was done she just assumed I was one of her soldiers. I can't let her turn you, too, so... this is the only way. I'll show you a way where there is no guards. It's a long way but it's the only safe one. No come on, we don't have much time."

The man went to the door, opened it, looked around than then motioned the boys to get moving. After a second of hesitation they followed the man. He lead the way to a new hallway, through one door, down long stairs to a dark and wet tunnel. "Here it is. Just go forward and you'll get out. I promise."

"How do you know this?" Sam asked, looking into the tunnel. It was dark and not very inviting.

"The queen gives us security lessons each time we get a new prisoner. We're reminded about not letting anyone into this tunnel every time. She doesn't trust us enough to let us guard it. You know, if someone for some reason would want to get out. But go on. Three hours. Go!"

After the one last glance at each other, Sam and Dean decided to go in. They didn't have a better plan, or another choice for that matter. They heard the man going up the stairs and then a sound of door closing.

They were alone.

"This better work. I don't feel like dying in hunger in some God forsaken tunnel..." Dean mumbled.

"That man seemed to be honest. And why else would the queen warn about this tunnel if it didn't lead out?" Sam said, trying to reassure himself more than Dean. That man was gonna _blow this place up. _If Sam had any faith in his dreams, that was exactly what he had saw. Sam had a horrible feeling that if he had went looking for Dean in his dream he would find him... dead. And Sam couldn't let that happen.

"This is earth calling, does Samuel 'the geek' Winchester hear?"

"Huh?"

"You seemed to be thinking something. Would you like to share?" Dean asked.

"Uh... No, not really. It's nothing. I was just thinking how long this tunnel is", Sam lied.

"Yeah, right, and I'm the queen of England. Any chance I'm getting the truth out of you?"

"Maybe, when we get out of here", Sam said, noticing too late that he had admitted he had lied. He turned his gaze down to his feet. Dean didn't have to know. Not yet. What would he do with that information?

"Okay. So our rescuer forgot to mention this", Sam heard Dean's annoyed voice somewhere beyond his thoughts. Dean had stopped and was looking straight in front of him. Sam lifted his head to see what Dean was talking about and frowned. The tunnel split up in two smaller tunnels and the boys had absolutely no idea which one would lead the out.

"Maybe they both do. I mean, he would have told about this, right?" Sam suggested.

"And maybe not. Getting any vibes? Which one should we get?" Dean asked.

"No. Nothing", Sam said quietly.

"And we don't even have a coin. Well this sucks. You wanna decide?" Dean asked.

"Not really", Sam replied.

"Okay then", Dean said, picking up a rock. He turned his back towards the tunnels and threw the rock over his shoulder. Then he turned around. "The right one it is", he said, seeing where the rock had landed. Sam nodded, not getting any better ideas.

SNSN

After two hours of walking the boys were getting quite anxious, bored, hungry and tired. And which was worse, they were in front of a dead end.

"Okay, I guess I was wrong", Dean said, trying to hide the guilt in his voice. "We're never gonna make it in time. You know, until our guide begins his little fire work show. Sam?"

Sam had gone pale. No... No, they had to get out. Fast. Now would be great. "Sam, you okay?"

"I'm fine. C'mon, we have to be quick", Sam said. He turned around but stopped suddenly. "You smell that?" he asked.

"Yeah. Smoke. I guess he set this place on fire before blowing it up. Great. Just great." Dean cursed under his breath while Sam was slowly getting panicked.

No. Not great at all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: **I'm not very proud of this chapter, I had to write it in a hurry. I have to finish this story in two weeks cuz after that I just won't have the time... But hey, I've got most of tomorrow cuz I don't have school (Yey) and they can't make me clean like I do every Sunday cuz it's my birthday. So... yeah. I've two or three more chapters coming up so hang in there. Okay? Now, go and tell me what you think. It's been raining for three days straight here in Finland so your reviews would make at least my world shine. Please...?

Okay, 'til the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Supernatural**

**Things I'd Do For You**

**AN: **Okay, so I lied, I didn't have the whole Wednesday. I didn't have school but my dear sweet mother gave me a whole bunch of other stuff to do... You get the idea? Good, so I hope you won't be too mad at me. So the next chapter is here!

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural is not mine sigh

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter ten**

_Out, out... got to get Dean out..._

Sam's head kept repeating that as they ran as fast as they could to through the smoke. Little did he know that Dean's head was saying the exact same words to him, only instead of Dean there was Sammy.

The tunnel was even longer than either of the boys remembered and running in smoke didn't exactly make breathing easier. As much as they wanted to get out they couldn't run any faster than they already did. And let's face it, even if the boys were in good shape, no one could run all the way through the tunnel and then down the next one...

"Oh God..." Sam breathed as he stopped. He put his hands to his knees and took in few shallow breaths.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked.

"Can't... run..." Sam replied. He knew that Dean was tired, too. He just didn't let it show.

"Just for little longer, Sammy, I promise, okay? C'mon, I'll help you out. Let's..."

"YOU!" Sam and Dean both jumped at the voice. Furious, broken... the queen. "You did this, didn't you?! You started the fire!!" she screamed. Sam and Dean looked at each other. How in the world had she found them? Now that they listened, they heard other voices, too... Sam's face got pale. Screams, cries... and even laughter.

"No..." Sam whispered. No, no, no... this was not happening.

"Right, we had nothing to do with this!" Dean said, misunderstanding Sam's meaning.

"Why would I believe you? None of them would do anything like this, they wouldn't dare!" the queen said, motioning somewhere behind her.

"Don't be too sure", Dean mumbled. That seemed to be the last thing that the queen needed. First her prisoners escaped, then they had started a fore (or so she believed) and then one of them dared to question her hold of her soldiers. No, this was too much.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you!" the queen screamed and took few steps towards the brothers. As a reflex Dean stood between her and Sam.

"I understand that you are angry but hey... any chance you could just... let us go? We didn't start this fire, we didn't even get out of that hell hole ourselves. So we have done nothing wrong here and trust me, we should all get out like... now before something way worse happens, okay? Please?" Dean said, turning on he Winchester charm. It didn't work on the queen and Dean's words only made her angrier.

"No. No! No one let you go! You're dead, I'll kill you!" As the queen took few more steps towards Dean and Sam, Dean pulled Sam from behind his back and pushed him pass the queen. The queen looked from Dean to Sam, a little confused.

"Let him go. If this is anyone's fault it's not his. And he's the polite one. Let him go", Dean said.

"Dean..." Sam began but the queen cut him off.

"Fine, I don't care. Go if you will."

Sam shook his head. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... Before he knew it the smoke had blocked his eyesight to Dean and the queen. His breathing became really painful and his head was dizzy.

"SAM! Run, get out of here, GO!"

_No..._

"Dean?" Sam yelled. "Dean, where are you?" _Don't just stand there, go to him!_

"Sam, GO! Now, or I'm gonna kick your ass myself! GO!"

_He's closer...No, I'm not gonna run... I have to get to him, I have to stop this!_

"Dean, I can't..." Sam said quietly, hoping that Dean would hear him. He heard noises of a fight, the queen's angry voice and Dean's muffled curse words. Sam made his mind. Any other would say that he was crazy. He had a chance to run, he could make it... If he had any luck at all, by some kind of miracle he could get out without any other harm than smoke poisoning if he left now. But he didn't. He couldn't go... he couldn't leave Dean there.

"Dean? Dean, where are you. Answer me, damn it! Dean!" No reply. Nothing. The smoke didn't make Sam's task to find his brother easier at all. Suddenly he fell over. He looked over his shoulder and saw the queen lying there, not fully conscious, but not knocked out either. "Dean!" Sam yelled again. He didn't have much time. The explosion would happen any second now...

"Sammy..." That must have been the weakest reply Sam had ever gotten from his brother but it was also the sweetest. With a long sigh of relief he went towards his brother's voice until he found him. "I told... you... to go..." Dean coughed. He was lying on the ground, too, though he seemed to be in better condition than the queen. "The... explosion..."

"I don't care, Dean... I'm not leaving you here. Not alone... I can't... I couldn't... Damn it, Dean!" Sam yelled just when they heard the explosion. Sam did the only thing that came to his mind when the tunnel started to shake, he put his body on Dean's, to protect his from the falling rocks. _He has to survive, he has to survive, he has to... _Sam's thoughts were cut by a rock that hit his head. After one last unsure look at his brother, Sam's world went black.

SNSN

Dean coughed as he woke up with a start. He felt something heavy on him, he felt the wind... Wind?! Dean was about to get up when he realized that the something heavy on him was Sam.

"Sammy?" Sam didn't flinch. "Sammy? Sam, get up, man. Come on. Wake up..." Dean said. Again nothing. "Sam?" Dean's voice started to edge with panic. He got up, gently taking Sam with him. His eyes went wide when he saw the blood that came under Sam's hair. "Oh God..." Dean gulped as he put two fingers on Sam's neck. His blood turned into ice when he felt nothing.

"No... No, Sam, please..." Dean whispered. He put Sam on the ground, not even looking around, not wondering how the hell he had got out. Only one thing was in his mind: safe him. He crossed his hands on Sam's chest and started CPR.

"Don't-you-dare-give-up", Dean said, giving every push a word. He said it again and again and again... "C'mon, Sammy... please..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN:** Yeah... it's not that long but it's the best I can do right now. Sorry... : ( And yes, if anyone wonders, you will find out how they got out. But I BET you didn't see that coming. Did ya? evil grin

It's not over yet, guys!

Lots of Love!


	11. Chapter 11

**Supernatural**

**Things I'd Do For You**

**AN: **So this is the last chapter... Keep reviewing, I'll read them all and reply as much as I can. I wish I could get over 70 reviews. That'd be so great! So everyone, push the blue (or is it purple...?) button and let me know what you think. Even if it is just 'I love it' or 'I hate it' or something from between. Let me know. Okay, so the final chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **For the last time (during this story): I do not own Supernatural

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter eleven**

Something warm entered Sam's lungs. Air. Oh God, he needed it so bad. It felt so good. _Hang on... Why is everything dark? _

"Sammy?"

With that one little word the pain came. It felt like there was absolutely no place in Sam's body that didn't hurt and that meant that he felt every single spot of his body.

"Sam? C'mon, give me something here!" Dean's voice begged. Sam lifted his arm and reached out. Suddenly he felt someone taking it and a gentle squeeze. Without thinking much further he squeezed back, the touch somewhat making him feel less pain.

"D-d-dean?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm right here. Open your eyes, Sammy. Come on, you can do it", Dean said, his voice breaking with relief. Sam took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, blinking against the sudden light. His eyes focused on his brother, who was looking at him with more than worried look. It looked like he had cried. But Dean didn't cry, he never did. Why would he cry now?

"Dean? You... you okay?" Sam asked, a little worried. Dean's lips turned up ever so slightly.

"You almost die and you're asking _me _if _I'm _okay? God, Sammy, I mean... No, honestly, I'm not fine", Dean answered, his voice becoming serious.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sam asked, now a lot worried. He tried to get up but his head protested. Dean put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Don't look around. I'm gonna take you to the hospital", he said, standing up.

"Wh...? No! No hospital, Dean, please!" Sam said, trying to sit up again.

"Sam, you've got a hell of head wound, it's gonna need stitches!" Dean said.

"You can do them. Please, I've had enough with hospitals. Don't take me there, please! Dean?" Sam gave Dean the best puppy eye look that he could manage. Dean shook his head, clearly annoyed.

"Fine. But it's gonna hurt like hell. C'mon, I'll carry you to a car. But DON'T look around. You understand, Sam? Do NOT look around."

"Why?" Sam asked, but actually closed his eyes when Dean lifted him up by his arm.

"It's not something that you need to see", Dean said simply when he searched the area for any kind of vehicle.

"You use to say that when we were kids", Sam remembered as they slowly started walking.

"And every time you believed me. Believe me now, Sammy, okay? Don't open your eyes", Dean warned. He had figured out how they had got out. The tunnel had simply came down around them, burying everyone, who weren't as lucky as he and Sam, alive. Dean didn't know if someone up there liked them that much or were they just... freakishly lucky. But he didn't bother his head about it for a long time, cuz he had caught a car with his eyes and was quickly making their way to it.

"Okay, Sam. Keep awake, or I'm gonna take you to the next hospital I see, you hear me?" Dean said as he eased Sam on the passenger side.

"I hear you", Sam said, not opening his eyes. Dean hadn't told him he could open his eyes. Dean had to give him the permission...

"Sammy? What did I just tell you?" Dean's voice came from somewhere far away. Sam could hear the engine running and he felt the car moving. Could he open his eyes...?

"Can I open my eyes now?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Just don't fall asleep. Okay?" Sam opened his eyes and nodded. He took in a sharp breath when his head wound reminded him of it's presence.

"Sam?"

"I'm okay", Sam reassured, though he wasn't sure _was _he really okay. Dean pushed the gas harder and sooner than he though he found the motel they had stayed in. And as he had hoped, his beloved car was right there in front of their room. Though right now, Dean couldn't care less.

"Sammy? I have to go check us back in, I think they automatically checked us out. You gonna be okay?"

"I won't fall asleep", Sam promised. Dean smiled, squeezed Sam's shoulder and stepped out of the car. Somewhere back of his mind Sam was wondering how Dean had got the car moving. Had the queen been so stupid that she had let the keys in? Or was Dean just that good with cars? Sam didn't know.

SNSN

It took Dean good twenty minutes to get the keys back to their room and get Sam lying on the bed. He gulped when he cleaned Sam's wound. That seemed to cause a lot of pain and so much more was coming.

"You ready, Sam?" Dean asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just do it", Sam told him. Dean took in a deep breath and started his work. He could feel every single muscle in Sam's body tense and he actually prayed that he would pass out. That way he could drag him to a hospital and make someone else do this for him. But Sam never even closed his eyes. By the time that Dean had finished, tears were freely coming out of Sam's eyes and he didn't hide that he was in pain. In a LOT of pain.

"Sam?"

"God, that hurt", Sam gasped.

"Told ya. Here", Dean said and gave Sam two Tylenols and a glass of water.

"Thanks", Sam said, put the pills in his mouth and washed them down with the water. "So... are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sam. I'm fine. Why?"

"You said that you weren't. And you almost got yourself killed", Sam replied, his voice rising.

"Well, look who's talking", Dean shot back. "What were you thinking, coming back, huh?" Dean said, making sure that Sam knew exactly why he wasn't okay. Sam looked away from him.

"Dean, I... I... Dean... I saw... I mean... Dean , you can't keep doing this to me!" Sam suddenly yelled. Dean was taken aback by his outburst which totally caught his off guard.

"Keep doing what, Sam? What are you talking about?"

"I can't... I can't handle it if you... Dean, I told you! I've watched you almost die way too many times, I can take it anymore! I saw what was gonna happen in my dream, I saw that you were gonna tell me to run and then stay behind yourself! I couldn't let it happen! Dean... I... just..."

And with that, Sam lost it. The pain that was left of the last couple of days took over him and he buried his head in his hands. He didn't want to let Dean see him like that. He didn't want to cry, everything was fine...

The last thing Sam had excepted was strong arms that made their way around him. A soft voice with comforting words kept whispering 'it's okay' to his ear as he let his head lead on Dean's chest. Dean didn't push him away. Quite the opposite. He just sat there, making a silent promise that he would never let anyone make his brother go through that kind of hell again.

THE END

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN: **Okay, so if someone honestly thought I was gonna KILL Sam, please, say ME. I couldn't do that, I needed to have one more chicky flick at the end. grin

I REALLY hope you guys liked it. I don't know when I'll be able to write a new story. I have an idea though... But anyway, let me know what you think. I'm so happy I was able to finish this story this fast. Maybe next time I'll actually pre-finish a story before I submit it... huh... that's an idea.

Okay, please review, it'll only take like few seconds! Thank you for everyone who has read this story, you have been GREAT!

Lots of Love!

Devil of My Family


End file.
